Remoraid
|} Remoraid (Japanese: テッポウオ Teppouo) is a Pokémon. It evolves into starting at level 25. If a Remoraid is in the party when a levels up, the Mantyke evolves into . However, this will not affect the Remoraid and it continues to be a separate Pokémon. Biology Remoraid is a light blue, fish-like Pokémon with saucer-like eyes, two darker blue stripes on its back, and a mouth with four pointed teeth. It has a single pelvic fin positioned like a revolver's trigger, two small pectoral fins, and a dorsal fin near its mouth resembling a gun's front sight. In addition, it has two caudal fins, the bottom of which resembling the butt of a gun and the top resembling the hammer. All of its fins except for the dorsal fin are white. Remoraid is well known for its ability to shoot jets of water from the surface with incredible accuracy, often to shoot down flying insect prey out of the air. It tends to travel by attaching to 's fins or in large groups of its own kind. When attached to a Mantine, it feeds on whatever the Mantine leaves behind. Remoraid is a Pokémon, but when evolution draws near, Remoraid travels downstream from rivers. In the anime Major appearances Remoraid first appeared in the anime in The Light Fantastic. The Remoraid featured were living in Remoraid Mountain. Numerous Remoraid appeared in a flashback in The Joy of Water Pokémon as inhabitants of Lake Lucid. They were the cause of Nurse Joy's fear of Water Pokémon who was working at the Pokémon Center near the lake. In Mantine Overboard!, a family of Remoraid was shown to be living in a shipwreck under the protection of a . Octillery The Outcast! featured Remoraid, as well as . Three Remoraid appeared in Danger, Sweet as Honey!. Minor appearances Remoraid first appeared in Snorlax Snowmen. Remoraid also appeared in Celebi: Voice of the Forest. A Remoraid appeared in Dueling Heroes. A Remoraid was seen at a Pokémon Center in The Legend of Thunder!. Multiple Remoraid appeared in Pokémon Heroes: Latios & Latias. A Remoraid appeared in 's explanation in Johto Photo Finish. A Remoraid appeared in the opening of Destiny Deoxys. Remoraid were used as guns in a movie that was shown in Lights, Camerupt, Action!. A Remoraid appeared in Up Close and Personable!. A Remoraid attached to a owned by a competing in the Kanto Grand Festival appeared in May, We Harley Drew'd Ya!. A shoal of Remoraid appeared in Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea. A Remoraid also appeared in Strategy Begins at Home!. Multiple Remoraid have made cameo appearances in Giratina and the Sky Warrior and Zoroark: Master of Illusions. Multiple Remoraid appeared in All for the Love of Meloetta!. Multiple Remoraid appeared in An Undersea Place to Call Home!. Multiple Remoraid appeared in Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction. Pokédex entries In the manga :For a list of Remoraid's appearances in the manga as part of Mantine, see the manga section of Mantine. ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Remoraid debuted in Really Remoraid, where captures a swarm of Remoraid during her ocean trip with and Fisherman Wilton and gave them to the latter. In Lively Lugia II, Wilton gives them to , who uses them to power his for aerial transport. In the Pokémon Gold and Silver: The Golden Boys manga was given a Remoraid by one of the people in Olivine City. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries .}} 's underside to scavenge for leftovers.}} .}} |} |} .}} |} |} .}} |} |} away.}} |} |} .}} 's underside to scavenge for leftovers.}} |} |} Game locations ( )}} }} |} |} extension ( or )}} )}} |Shadow Pokémon|(Shadow)}}}} |} |} , , , , , Pastoria City, Sunyshore City, , ( )}} , , , , , , Pastoria City, Sunyshore City, ( )}} ( or )}} |link=Pal Park|area= }} and }} |} |} ( ing)}} |area= }} |} |} , Shalour City, Azure Bay ( )}} or )}} |} |} |} |} In side games |} |} |area= }} |area=Secret Storage 13, Endless Level 1, Forever Level 1, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area= }} |} |} |area=Beach: Challenger's Ground, Seabreeze Trail}} |area=Variety Battle: Empoleon the Great}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 3 }} |area=Silver Isles: Windy Sea (All Areas), White Ruins: Seabreeze Trail (All Areas)}} |} |} In events |Gotta Catch 'Em All Station! Amnesia Remoraid|English|United States|5|February 22 to March 14, 2002|link=List of Gotta Catch 'Em All event Pokémon#Amnesia Remoraid}} |Gotta Catch 'Em All Station! Mist Remoraid|English|United States|5|July 12 to August 8, 2002|link=List of Gotta Catch 'Em All event Pokémon#Mist Remoraid}} |} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Acid Spray|Poison|Special|40|100|20|*}} |Aurora Beam|Ice|Special|65|100|20}} |Entrainment|Normal|Status|—|100|15}} |Flail|Normal|Physical|—|100|15}} |Haze|Ice|Status|—|—|30}} |Mud Shot|Ground|Special|55|95|15}} |Octazooka|Water|Special|65|85|10||'}} |Rock Blast|Rock|Physical|25|90|10}} |Screech|Normal|Status|—|85|40}} |Snore|Normal|Special|50|100|15}} |Supersonic|Normal|Status|—|55|20}} |Swift|Normal|Special|60|—|20}} |Water Pulse|Water|Special|60|100|20||'}} |Water Spout|Water|Special|150|100|5||'}} By tutoring -only moves Side game data |- 's aim is precisely accurate! |P2=Oh? My HP's down halfway already? |P3=I've had it... I can't hitch on to anything now... |PL=I gained a level! My Water Gun's been boosted, too! }} |- |- |- |- |} Evolution |no2=224 |name2=Octillery |type1-2=Water}} Sprites Mantine sprites Trivia * The Gunfish enemy that appears underwater in Stage 6 of bears a resemblance to Remoraid, as they are both combinations of fish and revolver pistols. This may be on purpose due to the fact that Ken Sugimori designed the characters in this game and also designs Pokémon. * Remoraid is the only Pokémon so far that is needed to evolve another Pokémon in the same party. Without Remoraid's presence, cannot evolve into . In the anime and Pokédex entries however, it is shown that is needed to evolve . **However, requires any Pokémon to be in the party to evolve into . * Despite that Remoraid is considered it is most often caught in small ponds or lakes in the video games. * Remoraid can be seen as a parallel to . Both of them are . Remoraid is exclusive to LeafGreen, while Qwilfish is exclusive to FireRed, with both Pokémon found in the same locations in their respective versions. * If one was to rearrange the Pokérap GS so all the Pokémon are in National Pokédex order, Remoraid would remain in its position in the song. Origin Remoraid's talent for shooting attacks is similar to an 's. Considering its relationship to and it appears to also be based on a . Its shooting abilities, general shape, and appearance make it similar to s, more specifically, s. Name origin Remoraid may be a combination of and raid (a rapid attack). Alternatively, it could be a combination of remora and aid, denoting the health benefits of some fish which clean others. Teppouo may be a combination of 鉄砲 teppō (gun, as in ) and 魚 uo (fish). 鉄砲魚 teppōuo is also the Japanese name for the archerfish. In other languages and . Also refers to the archerfish |fr=Rémoraid|frmeaning=Same as English name |es=Remoraid|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Remoraid|demeaning=Same as English name |it=Remoraid|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=총어 Chongeo|komeaning=Transliteration of its Japanese name |zh_cmn=鐵炮魚 / 铁炮鱼 Tiěpàoyú |zh_cmnmeaning=From its Japanese name. Literally "Iron cannon fish" |hi=रेमोरेइड Remoraid|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Реморэйд Remoreyd|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links |} Category:Shadow Pokémon in Pokémon Colosseum de:Remoraid fr:Rémoraid it:Remoraid ja:テッポウオ pl:Remoraid zh:铁炮鱼